I didn't mean to hurt you
by Jessley
Summary: Casey was abducted, what she witnessed scared her. Seth comes along to try and protect only to be forced to do something unforgivable...
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, blinking a few times looking around, I didn't know where I was. I frantically got up to look for an escape, but the door was locked and the windows were too high.

I thought back to my last memory, the last thing I remember was going out with some friends, we were at a club. My friend tried to hook me up with a stranger that kept looking over at us, but I was not interested. He eventually ventured over to our table and offered to buy us drinks. My friends jumped at the chance, I declined with this he started paying more attention to me, but I refused his advances. He didn't seem right, he made me nervous.

I told him I was not interested and he backed off. After a short while I said good night to my friends and left the club, waving down a taxi. I remember the taxi arriving, but nothing after that.

I still had my clothes on, I was fine, except for I didn't know where the hell I was. "Hello, is anyone there?" I called out, but there was no answer…

 **Meanwhile back in Forks & La Push:**

The Cullen's had been getting ready for the battle, they gathered many witnesses to help their case against the Volturi. But they made sure they were prepared so also used this time to practise on their powers in case a battle does happen upon them, they didn't want to be unprepared. As more vampires arrived at the Cullen's, so did a number of young local Quileutes turn into wolves, thus adding more numbers to the Sam and Jake's packs increasing their chances and their surprise to the Volturi, who know nothing of the Quileute wolves.

Bella was getting stronger everyday with her mental shield; it was able to stretch quite far now. During their practises the Cullen's and their witnesses started strategizing on who would take who out of the Volturi should a battle commence. They knew who they had to take out straight away which would allow the Volturi to become weaker. With the ones with the main power out of action, the Cullen's believed they had a chance.

Bella had her sights on Alec & Jane, she believed without their powers they were helpless. Kate wanted to inflict her power on Jane and Stefan wanted to avenge his coven by killing Alec. Edward would focus on Demetri so that Alice could be free from his tracking power. Tanya wanted to avenge Irina there for would go after Caius. Zafrina vowed to protect Bella during this all with her power of illusions. Bella during this time would block the Volturi's strongest weapons against her family.

The Cullen's and their friends were ready. They were still worried that Alice and Jasper had left them to do this on their own.

When finally, the day arrived when Cullen's and the witnesses waited in the opening for the Volturi to arrive. The Volturi arrived shortly there afterwards. Aro greeting and then beckoning Edward to come forward so he could read his mind. Aro saw Edwards thoughts and decided he wanted to the see the girl for himself.

"May I?" asked Aro looking towards Renesmee. Edward nodded to Bella who then takes Renesmee off Jake's back. They walk slowly up towards Aro and the guards. Aro is so amazed at Renesmee, he can hear her heart beating as he gives and excited giggle. "Delightful" he smiles.

"Hello Aro, my name is Renesmee" she says putting her hand on his cheek. His eyes widen as she fills his mind with her images. Images of her birth, her mother, father, growing up. "She is unique…utterly, impossibly unique. Such a waste it would be, to destroy something so lovely. Especially when we could learn so much" he sighned "She is warm and her heart beats" Bella states. "Isabella, the change looks wonderful on you" he says. "Brother's we have made a mistake, this is not an immortal child" he turns to Marcus and Caius. Edward, Bella and Renesmee walk back towards their family and friends.

"Never the less, there is danger, danger that cannot simply be ignored" snapped Marcus. "We don't know what type of monster she will turn out to be" adds Caius.

Aro suddenly looks up sensing someone. "Alice" they all say softly. "Renesmee will not be a threat, I have brought you proof of that" Alice says walking up towards the Volturi.

Aro moved forward, beckoning Alice to come forward, so he could see this for himself, holding out his hand. Alice put her hand in his…

Alice sees Aro's actual intentions and signals Bella, who immediately sends Jacob and Renesmee on their way. Caius sees this and orders Santiago to get them. Alice sees Jacob and Renesmee's departures and delivers ad kick to Aro's head, sending him flying to the back of his party. The Volturi coven realise what is going on and the situation quickly escalates. Alice is arrested, Carlisle is shocked at this then rushes forward but Aro meets Carlisle's leap and catches him in mid-air. With a sickening crunch, Aro lands with Carlisle's severed head in his hands. The Cullen's and friends witness this horror as Caius burns Carlisle's body in front of them.

Esme cries out for Carlisle, causing the Cullen's and their allies to charge at the Volturi, bringing on the entire Volturi guard and their witnesses to surge forward.

Some of the Volutri guards and witnesses are taken out straight away. Jane focuses her tormenting gift on Jasper to help Demetri subdue him, but Bella shields Jasper. Jane who gets frustrated as her power is not working. Alec sees this and realises what Bella is doing and starts to tackle her, with Bella occupied Jane strikes at Jasper allowing the Volturi guard to cut off his head. Emmett rushes over to Alec as he sees what Felix and Demetri are doing and brutally severing Jaspers body and his head. Alice manages to free herself during the chaos going on to help the Cullen's. Seeing what they had done to Jasper angered her.

Jane moves her attention onto this wolf as he kills a guard, using her power on him, she incapacitates him, leaving him lying on the ground. Leah howls in grief as she sees Seth just lying there, but is attacked.

Benjamin an ally of the Cullens, notices the Volturi party was pairing up against the Cullen's and their allies. Not wanting the Volturi to win he uses his gift to open a large sinkhole in the middle of the ground revealing a magma pit at the bottom. This allowing his side to use it to kill of more of the Volturi easily. Esme was being dragged by a Volturi guard to the sink hole, but Leah sees this and saves Esme by pouncing on the guard and pulls him off Esme, sending both the guard and Leah to their deaths down the sink hole.

Demetri is holding Edward down until the ground beneath him collapses, sending Edward into the sinkhole. Demetri walks off looking for his next target when Edward suddenly emerges and with a surprise attack and beheads Demetri, throwing his head and body into the magma pit.

Alice gets hold of Jane and throws her at an awaiting Sam as he tears her head off. Kate kills Caius as Marcus as he openly welcomes his death. Aro sees what is going on and is angered by the amount of loss he has encountered and joins in on the fight.

Edward and Aro get into a scuffle where Edward is once again at Aro's mercy, but Bella jumps on top of him and pulls Aro's head off, setting his head ablaze…

Suddenly Aro lets go of Alice's hand, he is astounded. "Now you know. That is your future. Unless you decide on another course" Alice says to Aro in regards to his demise.

To give Aro the excuse to prevent the fight from commencing, Alice presents a fully matured vampire hybrid and his aunt. "My name is Nahuel, my mother was human and my father was a vampire" offered Nahuel. "My mother Pire told her sister Huilen about an angel that visited her during the night. Huilen warned my mother about him because she knew of the legends. But Pire would not listen and soon discovered she was pregnant. Knowing that the Mapuche people would want to destroy the baby, Pire and Huilen ran away into the deepest part of the forest. She tried to find the father of her unborn son but was not successful. Huilen cared for my mother during her pregnancy, hunting for her, trying to keep her alive. Huilen was unable to save my mother when I ripped my way free from her womb, killing her quickly, but not before she gave me my name, Nahuel.

Before her death my mother begged Huilen to care for me. When she lifted me from my mother's body, I bit her and changed her into a vampire. I can eat human food as well as blood" Nahuel finished.

"There is no danger in regards to Renesmee" Aro says. Caius and Marcus not happy with Aro's response, turn around first. The coven leaves swiftly, with Aro looking at Alice and Bella with desire before following.

They were all very happy with the outcome. They knew the Volturi will not be coming around any time soon. The Volturi knew the Cullen's coven was a big and growing one and that they would not go without a fight to protect the one's they loved.

 **I haven't written in a while, so please rate and let me know...**


	2. Chapter 2

I was pacing around the room; the only time the door was opened was when food was passed through. On some occasions I would hear screaming and then it would stop, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from, just that it was from inside this place.

I was woken up one night with the door opening and someone stumbling inside. I quickly sat up in the corner as I watched a woman being dragged to the other side of the room. She looked unconscious from the way she was being carried in, they dropped her on the mattress on the other side of the room, as they pulled the sack off her head.

The man turned around to me, smiling…. It was the man from the club…. "It'll be your turn soon" he said walking out the room and locking the door. I watched the woman on the ground, she wasn't moving. I held myself as I stayed pinned into the corner, I must have fallen asleep at some time as I felt a nudge against my shoulder. My eyes flew open in a fright and there kneeling in front of me was this woman. "Hey, do you know where we are?" she asks. "No, I don't" I reply just as the door opens again, this time this man is dragging in another man.

I would have never believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes. He threw the man against the wall all the way from the door. The strength he had, I couldn't believe it. We watched as I our eyes grew, this man who had just thrown another man across the room made his way over to us.

"Which one of you ladies are going to be the lucky one?" he asked smoothly. "Me" replied the woman next to me, she clearly thought she was getting out of here, I thought. I just kept my eyes on him and the other guy on the floor not moving.

"Sure you will do just fine, for now, you smell good" he says turning her next and taking a good long sniff of her neck, his eyes open and look at me lustfully. I just wrap my arms around myself and squeeze myself further back into the corner. He pushes her away from him and leaves the room, locking the door.

"I'm getting out of here!" this woman says getting up and pacing the room. Soon after I hear some moaning coming from the guy on the mattress. He sits up, rubbing his head, blinking his eyes and looking around the room. "Where the hell am I?" he says just as his eyes land on me. He looked at me with so much pain in his eyes. "I…I er don't know" I respond as he gets up and comes over to me. "Are you okay….?" He asks. "Um, yes…I…." I didn't get to finish my sentence when the door bangs open and this man comes back inside.

"So are you ready?" he goes straight to this woman, grabbing her by her neck and lifting her off her feet. She starts grabbing at his hands but it's nothing to him. He throws her at the mattress the other guy was on and moves over to her. She's now clearly frightened as he grabs her legs, she lets out a scream and so do I. But before I know it, I've been pulled into the arms of this guy that was dragged in here. "Let her go!" this guy shouted. "Really" responded the guy as he looks back at him sitting next to me and gives him a look. He let out a scream, like he was being tortured, but holding onto me, he stopped as suddenly as it started. "There will be more of that if there are any more out bursts" stated this guy while he held down the girl.

"Are you ready for me my little meal" he turns his attention towards her as she wriggling to get away from him. He pulls at her clothes, ripping them half off her body, this then makes me realise what he plans to do to her as I see him ready himself. Next moment he's on top of her, forcing his way inside her as she screams. As he plunges himself inside her, I hear what sounds like bones breaking as he thrusts himself into her. Her screams continue as the bones break, he turns her face towards us and bites down into her next, her face of shock turns into a face of surprise as he drains her while he's raping her. I can feel my head has been turned into someone's shoulder so I wouldn't have to see the woman die, my body is shaking from my tears and also from shock. I could hear him finishing up with a snap of her neck.

"I'll be back for you my sweet one" he sneered as I turned to look at him. His face was covered in blood, he turned to leave, locking the door. I turned towards the woman whose neck was clearly broken but so was the rest of her body, her legs and arms in awkward directions. What was this monster, I shook uncontrollably thinking? This man was holding me, he was so warm, like he was trying to protect me.

"I need to get out of here!" I said getting up and moving over to cover the woman's face, looking around the room to find a way of getting out. "Listen, I have friends out there looking for me, it may be best for us to stick together" came this soft voice. "I know you're scared, so am I" he added. "What's your name?" he asked as he walked over to me trying to calm me down as I glanced over to the woman's body. "Casey, my name is Casey, and yours?" I replied. "Seth, please to meet you Casey" he said smiling.

 **Hope you're enjoying it...**


	3. Chapter 3

We jumped as the door opened up once more. "Right, are you ready, I kindly cleaned myself up for you little lady" said this scary man. "No you can't have her" Seth said, pushing me behind him. "Oh you can't keep my toy from me" he said moving so fast around us, but Seth managed to keep me out of his reach. Seth growled at this man, his body shaking, making him back off. "That's fine, I've had enough for tonight, but I will get my toy!" he said angrily leaving the room.

"What is he, how can he, what did you, how did you….?" I was asking so many questions. "That is Felix, he is a vampire, a cruel evil one at that. I am a shape shifter" Seth began to explain the basics of the vampires and shape shifters. I just could not believe my ears, but I was so exhausted that I just fell asleep there on the mattress besides Seth.

Seth must've fallen asleep because of the soft snoring next to me. I could hear voices coming from down the hall way, Seth jumped up too just before the door opened. This time there was 2 of them, Felix came straight at me, while the other went for Seth. Pinning Seth back Felix grabbed me and threw me onto the mattress. "Now I'm going to let him watch me while I take your virginity and your life!" he said smirking. I tried kicking and scratching but it did nothing to him.

Seth was shouting at him to stop, to not do it. Just before he was about to rip my clothes off, I heard this ripping noise as both Felix and I looked over. I heard fierce growling, where Seth stood once, was this huge wolf.

"Touch him and she dies!" Felix shouts holding my head at a painful angle as he now has me pinned up against the wall. "Change back now!" commanded Felix, Seth does as he is told. Seth standing there naked and being held by the neck of the other vampire. Felix takes a good look at Seth up and down. "I have an idea" he says leering at me and smirking at Seth. "You see, this flower has never been touched and you, judging by your size down there could do some damage" he said sizing Seth's manhood. "No, I won't hurt her" Seth shouts.

"Do it or I will kill her" Felix instructs him. He throws me onto the mattress and starts ripping my clothes off. I tried to fend him off but it was not use, he was getting himself ready…."Stop, stop, I will please, just don't hurt her!" Seth pleads with tears in his eyes. "No, I won't be the one hurting her, you will and I will just finish her off when she's begging to die" he said smiling.

Seth is lead over to me as Felix instructs the other man to leave. He pulls up a chair and sits in it. "I'm waiting, if I have to wait any longer, I will do the job myself!" he shouts at Seth as he causes some torture on Seth. Seth comes over to me and kneels next to me, gasping for air. "I am so sorry" he says crying. "It's okay Seth, it's going to be fine" I replied. I would rather it be Seth than that monster as Seth comes to rest between my legs. "I can't seem to get it to work" he says softly. "Just try please Seth, please" I plead him. Next moment there is this weight bearing on me and I am struggling to breathe as Seth is pinned down onto me. "Do it!" Felix says with his boot pinning us down.

"I'm sorry" Seth says as he plunges into me, I scream out in pain. Seth holds me as he's raping me, whispering how sorry he was in my ears. Tears are running down my face with the pain, the burning, the brutal invasion as my virginity is torn, Seth finishes up the job. He moves off me quickly as he grabs a blanket to cover me, I can't move I'm in so much pain.

"Ah, smell that sweet scent of your blood" Felix moves over to me, sniffing me. "But not tonight" he says leaving the room. I curl up into a ball, in a lot of pain, Seth tries to comfort me, but I pull away from him. "I'm so sorry" was all Seth could say as I heard him crying in the corner. "It's not your fault" I whispered in reply, not sure if he heard it through my rough and croaky voice.

This is how it carried on night after night. Felix forcing Seth to rape me, when Seth didn't want to he was tortured till he shifted and then was tortured to shift back and rape me. No matter how much I told Seth it was fine, I was okay, we were fine, every time he was forced onto me, he cried. After he raped me and Felix left, he would hold me, trying to keep me safe.

We must have been there well over a week, when one evening there was a commotion going on. Seth had insisted I put my clothes on. "What's going on?" I asked. "My friends are here" he replied, taking my hand. "When they get here, I'm going to get you out of here okay?" he said pulling me close to him and holding me tight. "Okay" I replied, holding tightly onto Seth. The door burst open as tall, tanned men came in fighting with some vampires. Seth picked me up and ran out of the door, we got outside of the building where he put me down and told me to stay and wait for him to get back. He left to go back inside, not giving me a chance to say anything.

I took this as my chance to run. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, I found a police man and told him what had happened. He radioed it in and took me to the police station while back up went out to the scene. There he called my sister who came to pick me up and take me home.


End file.
